


Growing Boys

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [21]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rosethorn, can I go—” / “No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “Rosethorn, can I go—”

            “No.”

            “But you don’t even know—”

            “No.”

            “But I’ve done—”

            “No.”

            “What if it’s important and—”

            “No.”

            “…” “Lark? Rosethorn’s broken again.”

            “What has she done?”

            “All she says is ‘no’.”

            “Briar, does she have good reason to say no?”

            “…maybe. But she doesn’t _know_ , because she won’t let me ask.”

            “You want to sneak off to the Hub again, don’t you?”

            “Yes. But I’ve done repotting enough for _two days_ already today and I’m _hungry_.”

            “Rosie? May Briar head off to—”

            “No.”

            “I’m sorry, Briar, she seems quite settled.”

            “I’m being oppressed! Oppressed, I tell you!”

            “Tris taught you a new word, did she…?”

            “No. Maybe. Yes. But anyway it’s _true_. Oppression!”

            “What if I cut you a deal?”

            “Depends on the deal. Anyone in Hajra knows you don’t strike no deal ‘til you dig it all.”

            “ _A_ deal, Briar, and ‘know’ it all. But sensible enough. You promise not to ask Rosethorn anymore questions unrelated to her lessons today and I’ll serve you up a little something in an hour.”

            “…I can do that.”

            “That’s a good kid, Briar.”

            “Rosethorn, I know why you like Lark though you don’t like anyone else.”

            “…No?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
